heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.04.13 - When darkness aproaches
Today in Central Park a place normally of beauty and peace is silent. Around it's confines to those with the talent may see a barrier around the park. This barrier does not effect normal everyday people but would effect people with strong magical power. In the distance you hear the cries of pain in what sounds like the center of the park. Bodies litter the ground of people with red and black cowls and robes. From the same direction of the cries you hear a shrieking voice." You! Vessel will not get away we will have your power and no one else will our master demands it." They'd just gone out to the park for a walk, you know, having a relaxing good afternoon... but then there were screams. A glance at each other, and the pair approach cautiously. Mittasurie Stands at a four way cross roads in the center of Central Park. He is wearing a red leather jerkin and leather pants and boots. His normal black armor his no were to be seen nor are his swords. His upper clothing are slashed and left in almost rags. He circles the area trying to keep five of the cult at bay. His only weapons are his elbow blades that are fully extended as well as a few throwing blades at his belt. As one of the five cult members dives to strike at Mittasurie he jumps from the ground pivots off a tree trunk with his feet and send a kick at the cultist sending him to the ground from the hit. Mittasurie would then land on the ground slightly crouch breathing heavy from his wounds and the battle that seem to have been going on for quite time. The Cult member smiles seeing Mittasurie strength waver and begin to circle in closer around him." You may be fierce vessel but even a bear falls to a pack of wolfs surrender now and we'll make your end quick." "Have you your blades?" James asks quietly of Krys even if he knows the answer she's likely to give. His normal tactic would be to rush in, make a show of himself, draw their attention and there focus, so the rest can get free but... James is slightly more squishy than Thor. So he pauses to think a moment. A moment that takes a bit longer now than it did then. Krys nods her head. "Always." A flick of her wrists and two knives are in her hands. Oddly, they're passed to James before she draws two more from her boots. Her eyes narrow and a split second later, the knives are flung at two of them men after Mittasurie. "Remember we break now," is whispered to James before she winks and takes off at run towards Mitta. A few hours ago. It is not the usual place for Robyn to be in upper New York, but having a space on the FBI wanted list means you have to move again and again. Gotham became a tad hot, her appearances there forming too much a pattern. As she had uprooted a drug fabricator which had his fingers in the production of something he called Dusterniss, she finally got a lead on one of the major components he had used to create the cocaine derivate - a cult that provided some demon blood to him. From what she had found out by beating up the only member that she could find till now, they had just used that to fund an action against 'The Crimson Shadow', which for her sounded just like another demon cult. Now. Down at the Park were those people, the pair close together and the surrounded guy in rags with the blades at the hands. Those that surrounded him struck an easy remembering for Robyn - they wore the same hoods and robes that the one had one seen beat up a short time ago and left tied up and with a pound of cocaine and a phone calling the police on his lap. Pulling the hood of her pullover deeper, she slipped behind a tree and opened the backpack, pulling out the collapsible bow and the four arrows she had stored in it. While saving space and allowing to take it with her out of hiding, the limited supply or arrows was the main drawback. A slight hiss was to be heard behind the tree as the arms unfolded, locking in the extended, strung form, the quartet of arrows shivering in the weapon mounted quiver as Robyn peered around the tree to the group to assest the targets. Two cults are about to bring down their blade on The Crimson Shadow as he is occupied with their other two comrade when they are hit in the chest by Krys throwing blades and fall to the ground with a cry of pain. The other two run into the brush yelling at the top of their lungs." He has allies signal for reinforcements." As the words are spoken a red fire ball is sent into the air and then 6 portals open to have 5 more cultist walk out and a man walking tall in a Black over coat and a long sword at his side. The speaks in a sly tone." I did not think it would take so much to capture a lonely rodent. But men destroy anyone that gets in your way." The Crimson Shadow catches his breath as he hears his attacker fall too the ground. His gives Krys a thankful look for her help then a nod to James as he notices his at the scene. The other cultists are also noticed as well as a villain from his past in the man in the trench coat." Look out friends they may not look it these people are deadly." That Krys is ever prepared is a wash of calm to James' nerves. He takes the offered knives with a grin and a nod for her whisper and wink. "Be careful," he whispered back as she turns. With her sprinting at Mitta, James elects to charge a third cultist, knives in hand and at the ready. It feels good, having a weapon in hand even if the weight and the feel are different than he had previously been used to. Though, thinking back to his past enough, Blades were once more familiar than hammers, so by the time he's closed the distance and engaged, James is feeling far more confident with the weaponry than when they were first pressed into his hands. The blonde man charges his intended target, and drops to the grass to slide on his knees, back bent backwards, so his foe's swing can go over his head. Just past his opponent, James twists back to his feet slashing at the cultist with his right hand, the left held back for defense. "So are we," James retorts to Crimson as he follows the slash up with a kick to knock the cultist away so he can finish closing the distance to Mitta's side and set up a defensive ring with him and Krys. At Mitta's side, Krys smirks and tosses her friend a wink. "My pleasure. It's been too long." This... this is where Krys thrives. On the battlefield. She'd feel better if she had a sword in her hand but... She hasn't started carrying that with her just yet. May reconsider after this. Her body relaxes as more appear, a dark glint entering her eyes. Her senses, though not as acute as they once were, are on high alert and she's far more aware of what and who are around her than she may seem. Her last two knives are drawn, yes she keeps all six on her at all times, and she holds her spot next to Mittasurie. "Ready to play?" One of the fleeing ones is not getting much more then a few steps into the brushes before he almost runs into Robyn, receiving a fast strike with her right fist into the face and then a kick to the lower body, allowing the archer to retreat just enough to get an arrow on the string and pull it back, aiming it with the 90 lbs weapon towards the knee. The Arrow was just about 500 grains, giving it a speed of 285 feet per second. Still slow, but concentrated in its quad-bladed hunting tip, it was designed to be more than enough to hunt the most dangerous prey like boars. With a cracking sound the arrow left the string, aiming its flight for the patella, most likely destroying the knee forever, if it was hitting at all. The cultist all move at top speeds in the direction of Mittasurie and As well as Krys. But on their way two of the cultist are taken out with by James quick slide and kicks moving ever so slightly under their strikes. The one that signaled for reinforcement runs head into Robyn and is hit but quickly gathering himself he turns to run the other way but was not quick enough as an arrow hits full force through his knee leaving him sprawling on the ground shrieking pain. The remaining 4 left run at at Mitt and his friends Krys and James hoping to over come them with number and their blade drawn. The Crimson Shadow watches keenly himself as his foes attack him glad for the assistance of his friends and at unknown comrade that has yet to be fully seen but seems to have a great skill with a bow. Mitt pulls satchel from a tree behind him a short hilt-ed hammer and hands it to James." I thought to give you this at a better time. But this seems as good as any to do so lets us take these foes." He they runs at the cultist grabbing his striking hand pulling him into a slice of elbow blade across the cultist's chest taking him down. James flips one blade toward Krys to catch as he takes up the hammer. A faint snicker is given before he moves in to attack again, feelin much more comfortable with the new melee weapon if not seeming any more skilled with it. With both her hands already full of her own blades, the James tosses at Krys has to be left to hit the ground. She stiffens as she sees the weapon he's ben given, her eyes darting to Mitta before she turns and rushes forward to meet their opponents, the blades being wielded expertly. Her body isn't as quick as it used to be so she's likely going to take a hit or two...or three... But she'll give as good as she gets. The balance of Robyn's actions so far was perfect. One enemy fell, one arrow gone, three left in the quiver. Stepping over to the felled one she gives him a kick to the solar plexus to silence him. Stepping out of the shrubbs to the clearing with the next arrow on the bow, she skims over the area with the one healthy eye. The quartet of blades shimmers in a beam of silver light passing through the trees like a small cross of stars. Then suddenly they draw out to a set of lines as the arrow zooms in to one of the attackers. Two of the lines turn red as it passes the figure of one of them, cutting the flesh of the upper left arm. Was it a good hit? that would only the next movements of him tell, as there were grand arteria in the cut part of the body. The arrow however ended its flight in a tree, burying its tip more than halfway. The cultist continue to charge but are caught by surprise was the battered and bruised Crimson Shadow charging head on at them with out a second glance in the direction. The front runner of the ground gasps with pain as his strike is stopped by the firm grasp of his hand then he gurgles as blood fills lungs from Mitt's elbow blade entering his chest. The other two scramble planning to try and capture James and Krys but instead one falls to the ground from an arrow sprouting his arm. The last cultist looks to his master fear and charges at James dagger reaching to cut his throat with fear not wanting to fail. The dark master jumps from the hill he stands with a evil smile on his lips running towards Krys he charges and aims at gauntlet-ed hand to strike Krys clear in the jaw as she is hit he will move behind her and hold her hostage." Hold heroes or your flower her will wilt back off." Mittasure would turn just in time to see the cultist fall only then to have Krys struck and captured he grinds his teeth with anger." This is not her fight you bastard it's with me let her go and take me." The fight was feeling familiar, the weapon a little better than the blade, though not by much. So used to himself and his lady moving faster than they do it takes only a moment of James' attention on dropping one cultist for Krys to be taken hostage. He had to defend himself from dagger to throat. The hammer came up, caught blade, and the two tumbled to the ground, rolled briefly, until James ended up with the upper hand and he brought the hammer head down upon cultist head with a sick squelch. The sound of Krys being struck pulled James' up short from landing a second blow on the fallen man, and his eyes go wide, pulse racing. He sizes up the situation, cursing himself for having turned his attention away for that heartbeat. How many times has she told him to keep his mind on the fray? And now, here, she'd pay for his folly. When Mitta offers himself up, James presses his lips together in a grim line as he slowly pushes himself up to his feet. His eyes flit down to the discarded dagger near by, weighing his chances with it. He could drop the weapons he has, make a show of it, advance to that discarded dagger... which would be the obvious move. If he could get close to the one holding Krys.. He seeks Krys' gaze while letting the weapons slip in what appear to be hands going slack with defeat. She's seen the move before. In another life, the move would end in flashes of skyfire and cracks of thunder. In this life, it's hard to tell what James thinks he might do other than beg forgiveness for having the fight having soured as it did. The Cultists where down to two, which was kind of good. Even if the arrow through the arm had felled the man, he was not necessarily out, and so Robyn stepped over, the movements seeming like slow motion, and if this would be a high-budget-low-quality Hollywood-Pirate-Drama, she would go unharmed through down the stairs from the stern castell, and over the whole main deck while just inches before and after her canon balls blow up the deck to splinters and junk. But all that was there was the same way of slow, determined steps, leading the way to the wounded guy close to the tree, the right hand coming down to the shaft of the projectile to wriggle it out of the wood with two concentrated jerks up and down. Turning around, Robyn placed it once more on the bow in a fluid movement, the right foot planting on the chest of the very guy the arrow had wounded. Raising the bow, she aimed over to the leader "I hate to bother you guys, but can we get down to business? To make it easier for you, I'm here for some Exodus 21:24. An Eye for an eye." Jus as she sais it, the light falls upon the destroyed, golden colored eye, lined up with the red covered arrow tip. "You sold demon blood to some dealers. They made drugs with it that killed. Now you are responsible for their deaths..." she claimed, the situation seeming a bit like a Mexican standoff... The Cultist leader keeps himself well behind Krys using her form as a full on shield he does not even bother to peak around as he hears the words of Robyn nor the words of The Crimson Shadow. He simply laughs with intend." I do not care about what my henchman did to find the goal before me you fool if you want to see this women die so badly that you would threaten me so be it." He pushes Krys's limp body towards Robyns sight while at the same time he pulls his sword with his other hand. The sword looks coated in a liquid or a poison as he aims a strike his blade in and angler slice from Kry's left lower rib to her right shoulder aiming to use the force of his blade if hit to push Krys's body to ruin the markswomen's aim. The Crimson Shadow watches his foes with anger in his eyes as the last cultist is taken out from both Robyn's and Jame's efforts. The magic now slowly seems to fade as the barrier comes down with the living cultists no longer able to keep it up. Without taking a second to think as he watch the evil man talk then threaten Krys, Mittasurie charges forward with everything he has left. Feeling the shadows return and engulf him he then re-appears at Krys's back his chest now covered in his trade mark armor of ebony. The sword strikes him instead of Krys hitting his forearm cutting deep then travels up his chest were his armor is hit and a screaming pulse of dark energy send The cultist leader flying back from it's power against a tree. Mitt would then fall to the ground as the poison fully starts to take effect him. Krys' limp.. body..? James roars. That's really the only way to describe it. But were he more barrel chested the sound would have been more thunderous and booming. The weapons are dropped in favor of rushing to Krys, to try to grab her before she hits the ground, to roll and put himself between her and anything else that might try to harm her. "Archer, sercure the area and see to Mittasurie," James commands, voice trembling as he runs his hands along Krys, trying to see where the injuries are, their extent and so forth. "Norns, woman. Open eyes, open eyes. By Hella, I'll kill you myself if you're dead," he's saying hands trembling as he seeks to reassure himself Secure the area? Someone orders Robyn? The moment the cultist leader hits the tree, she releases the arrow, the aluminum shaft bending as it passes the bow. The drying blood on the tip creates a whistling as it closes in and pierces through the gap between the right shoulder blade and the spine, passing through the neck muscles like a warm knife through butter and exiting under the collarbone into the tree, nailing the man to it. With the others on the floor mostly incapacitated she turns the head to the guy who just demanded her to... do something and shook the head "you think they still can fight? Most can't even walk." she commented, knowing too well that removing the arrow from the leader was likely more deadly than the arrow as it was at the very moment. For a moment she assests the situation again, then rips the hood of the cultist she stood on with the right to use it to tie the wound off - and both arms to the back at the same moment. "The moment I hear sirens I am outa here." Mittasurie Lays still body unmoving. A dark aura covering his form seems to be taking care of the venom it's self by bleeding the wound of it's poison. His eyes seem to move with pain and nightmares as he his body fights off his wounds. Words of his family’s death at the man who now lies dead at the tree maybe heard from his lips. His eyes then open wide as though in a trance as speaks" Sister I must protect you from Ragnarok or I will die trying" He whispers in a cold sleep. James looks over the area. This archer is of no help. Mitta and Krys are both down. And the authorities are likely going to be here soon. Their new IDs are not going to last long at this rate. James checked Krys over once more and assured that Krys is alive and breathing, James' eyes turn to Mitta at the word Ragnarok. A moment is taken to study the fallen warrior, mind noting that the something is purging his body of whatever venom were within, and then... "shit," he curses softly to himself. Blood on himself from the cultists he dropped, James turns his gaze back to Krys, blue eyes worried. "Sibba. Come on. Get up. We've got to get moving," he is saying to the raven-haired girl, one hand reaching out to collect the weaponry nearest to him while the other holds Krys to his chest. Robyn casts a single glace back at the scene, the cultists more or less 'well tended' and most likely out of the business forever, if from wounds or lack of life. "I am finished here." she just comments a last time, considering the Dusterniss case closed. No cultists meant no demon blood, meant no more Dusterniss. As the others wanted to leave, she picked up the blade that had ended in the floor some time ago, offering it to James. "Ill help you to the park's edge." she offered to help carrying the wounded. Mittasurie Is picked up or dragged to the park's edge. His dark aura still working on his wounds it will most likely take a full day of recovery for his wounds to fully heal allot faster then any normal human but still slow. Mittasurie continues to mutter about words of what sounds of Asgardians and death and pain not knowing what exactly he is saying. Category:Log